ncfcaopennessfandomcom-20200214-history
TP Caselist 2010-11
Instructions= This is the master team policy case list. Teams are listed by region and state, along with all cases they are currently known to be running. '''Procedure to add a new case flow:''' #Add the team to the appropriate place on the list along with a brief description of the case. The format for the name should be '''LastName1/LastName 2 - [Club, State] - Case description ''' #Make the team entry bullet-pointed, by adding a * at the beginning of the list entry. It is easiest to do this in the source code view. #Add a wikilink on the team '''NAME '''to a new page where you can post case flows, arguments against the case, etc. This is done by putting double brackets around the words you want to wikilink, like this [[ ]]. This is also easiest to do in the source code view. #Save the page, then click on the red wikilink to go to the new article creation page. You can then paste in your case flow and then save the page. If a team already is on the list but its wikilink is still in red, go directly to this step to add a page with their case flow. When you're done, list entires should look like this (using the example of a case I ran in 2005): *[[McKay/Rankin]] - [CUE, CO] - Hydrogen Combusion Cars =Team Policy Master Case list= STOA California [Apollos] Bunda/Martinez - Jackson Vanik Colorado Texas Other NCFCA Region 1 Hawaii Region 2 Alaska California Idaho Nevada Oregon Washington Region 3 Arizona Colorado Montana New Mexico North Dakota South Dakota Utah Wyoming Region 4 Oklahoma Texas * Adams/Amason - [YSA] - ??? * Adams/Latham - [YSA] - ??? * Alsop/Thompson - Withdraw WTO Support/Piracy * Ambs/Ambs - [??] - Ratify START * Artmann/Hare - [iCom] - ??? * Artmann/Shaw - [iCom] - ??? * Aschmutat/Smith - [WSDC] - ??? * Birrell/Chung - [ARC] - ??? * Brisack/Whitt - [Logos] - Condition WTO Bid/ High North * Burchfiel/Mulder - [Club 19:14] - Ratify START * Burton/Saulsberry - [Veritas] - Jackson-Vanik * Cantey/Cromer - [Veritas] - Cooperate With Russia Policy Filter (??) / FLEX * Casey/Childress - [???] - MSISS * Clarkson/Clarkson - [???] - Pharmaceutical Testing Reform * Clarkson/Fawcett - [ARC] - ??? * Claypool/Ruddell - [ARC] - ??? * Cochran/Cochran - [CHEER] - ??? * Cotter/Cotter - [Abeline] - ??? * Cromer/Cutforth - [Veritas] - FLEX * Cromer/Petri - [Veritas] - FLEX * Davis/Davis - [ACTION] - ??? * DeBellevue/Hines - [Veritas] - Cutting Democracy Aid * Dena /Dick - [ASAP (?)] - FTO Caucaus Emirate Listing * Frantz/Johnston - [??] - High North * Gaskell/Gaskell - [ARC] - ??? * Griffin/Griffin - [Independent] - ??? * Hanson/Petri - Redirect Aid to Microloans * Herrera/McIlheron - [ARC] - ??? * Huber/Maisano - [ARC] - ??? * Jenkins/Jenkins - [Veritas] - Graduate from Jackson-Vanik (Integrity of the Law) * Jones/Reichelt - [iCom] - Graduate from Jackson Vanik, Tier 3 Trafficking * Lawrence/Sanchez - [CHERR] - ??? * Lill/Macdonald - [ARC] - ??? * Louis/Welch - [YSA] - ??? * Maisano/Morgan - [ARC] - ??? * Maguire/Ragan - [ARC] - ??? * Manchester/McVay - [Veritas] - (Manchester ran Cut IMF Loans) * Moore/Moore - [Club 19:14] - START (??) * Noman/ Thompson - [Logos] - Repeal CTR * Peterson/Peterson - [ACTION] - ??? * Raabe/Wingard - [LAHSD] - FLEX * Raabe/Raabe - [LAHSD] - FLEX/Jackson-Vanik * Riley/Woodall - [ROC] - Extend the Space Shuttle * Ruiz/Severin - [Club 19:14] - ??? * Samek/Telkamp - [???] - Jackson-Vanik * Shuddle/Toppert - [Abeline] - ??? * Smith/Smith - [??] - High North * Sullivan/Umstattd [ARC] - ??? * Tetsch/Wingard - [LAHSD] - Human Trafficking NGOs Region 5 Iowa Kansas Minnesota Missouri Nebraska Region 6 Illinois [[Rice/Rice]] - [Semper Par, Illinois] - Cancel CTR Hamilton/Yager - [Eveready, Illinois] - JV for IPR, Asbestos, Whole Res, IPP Denlinger/Van Hook - [Semper Par, Illinois] - Human Rights Indiana Kentucky Michigan Ohio Wisconsin Region 7 Alabama Arkansas Louisiana Mississippi Tennessee Region 8 Florida *Dean/McLeod - [???} - ??? *Dean/Rutherford - [???] - Cyber Security; Repeal CTR *DeLoach/DeLoach - [???] - ??? *Hixson/Hixson - [???] - Initiative for Proliferation Prevention Reform/Abolition *Johnston/Minchin - [???] - Cyber Security Georgia South Carolina *Advent/Advent - [UADC] - ??? *Aluri/McKenzie - [Arx Axiom] - Arctic Militarization *Aluri/Rentschler - [Arx Axiom] - ??? *Arnold/Ridenour - [UADC] - Variola Eradication; Worldview Affirmative *Arnold/Tankersley - [UADC] - Jackson-Vanik Graduation *Atwood/Schvaneveldt - [UADC] - Minimal Deterrence *Atwood/Wortham - [UADC] - Jackson-Vanik Graduation *Baxa/Howard - [UADC] - Freeze NATO Expansion *Caiello/Martin - [Arx Axiom] - Bioterrorism Cooperation *Caiello/Swier - [Arx Axiom] - Jackson-Vanik Graduation *Campbell/Campbell - [Arx Axiom] - Cyber Security *Campbell/Swathwood - [Arx Axiom] - Cyber Security *Cassano/Cassano - [UADC] - National Missile Defense *Erickson/Looper - [UADC] - Cyber Security *Grubbs/McConnell - [UADC] - Cyber Security *Hammett/Hammett - [UADC] - Cyber Security *Holt/Holt - [UADC] - Cancel Missile Defense *Johannes/Lewis - [UADC] - Cancel Missile Defense *Jones/Schow - [UADC] - Variola Eradication; Worldview Affirmative *Kaiser/Kaiser - [UADC] - Freeze NATO Expansion *Lane/Martin - [Arx Axiom] - Bioterrorism Cooperation *Lewis/Reeves - [UADC] - ??? *Mansell/Simmons - [PSALT] - Cyber Security *Mansell/Wagner - [PSALT] - Cyber Security *Meadows/Schow - [UADC] - Variola Eradication *Rentschler/Schirmer - [Arx Axiom] - Invite Russia to Join NATO *Sealy/Van Swol - [UADC] - Joint Missile Defense Cooperation *Swathwood/Swathwood - [UADC] - Arctic Militarization Region 9 Delaware Maryland North Carolina Virginia Washington D.C. West Virginia Region 10 Connecticut Maine Massachusetts New Hampshire New Jersey New York Pennsylvania Rhode Island Vermont